


日落大道 22

by CCyg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCyg/pseuds/CCyg
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 2





	日落大道 22

22  
两人到得太晚，此时除了他们，最后一位客人已经在前台付完账了，后厨房传来碗筷的洗刷声。海边人少，从店内望出去，原本写着24小时营业的西快餐店都关门了，街道上蔓延出浓郁的夜色。李帝努挂了电话，站起来对黄仁俊说：“不。我要原来的那个。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”隔得远，李帝努声音又小，黄仁俊没听清。他看见李帝努一声不吭地到前台给了钱，又一声不吭地回座位收拾了东西，不得不，预感到了什么，强颜欢笑说：“不喜欢冰柠茶吗？可是豆奶真的没有了……”  
李帝努单肩背好包，一手插裤袋，转身，抬起头来，盯着他。  
  
李帝努原来有多担心，现在心就有多凉，同时也有多生气。  
“黄仁俊，”他听见自己的声音说，“别他妈给我装傻。”  
  
事实上这句话除了他自己，没有第二个人听到，他也不敢让黄仁俊听到。刚才钟辰乐的话还浮现在耳边，“奥氮平”、“卡马西平”，还有“百忧解”，前两样他不知道是什么，但第三样光听名字他原来的猜测就得到了验证。  
为什么不直接带他去医院？有个声音在脑海中问他。  
我不敢，李帝努回答，他会受刺激。  
不，那个声音继续说，因为你自私。  
  
“……”李帝努喃喃地重复，“因为我自私。”  
  
自私的李帝努背了包就走，无论黄仁俊在背后怎么叫他，他都没有予以回应。分明下午才说，“我再也不会离开了”，可是现在他在干什么呢？黄仁俊又在干什么呢？  
黄仁俊直到跟人上了出租车还在卑微地祈求：“说句话……”  
李帝努什么也不说，可黄仁俊不是傻子，该猜到的他早就猜到了。原本最应该得到安慰的人正低三下四地恳求，原本做出承诺的人正冷若冰霜地保持缄默。  
黄仁俊开了海边别墅的门，李帝努先了他几步，走到黑暗客厅的正中央，最后看了一眼手机，那上面漂浮着钟辰乐几分钟前给他发的消息，只有三个字：  
躁郁症。  
  
与此同时，黄仁俊突然从他身后凑上来，抽掉了那部手机，按黑：“……别看了。”  
李帝努感到腰上有一双手环了上来，随后有一点温热的东西开始啄他的后颈、肩膀、脊背、手腕……他的手被人捧起，而他站在原地，僵直动弹不得。没过多久李帝努的手掌心就被润湿了，他一把扯过人，在黑暗中借着窗外漏进来的月光，看清了满脸都是眼泪的黄仁俊。  
沉默，再细微不过的沉默气氛就是触发点。  
黄仁俊察觉到了。一切都太过压抑，他只需要一个触发点。  
几天以来，憋在心里的情绪、潮退般消逝的抑郁症状终于重新席卷而来，它们来势汹汹，无法抵挡。  
  
黄仁俊笑着，连嘴角边都是泪珠：“理理我，你理理我好不好？你说句话……”  
李帝努很轻、很轻地叹了口气。  
  
最难受的先是脑袋、心脏、胃，然后才是下身。和两个月前他们相逢时一样，黄仁俊甚至都没有意识到自己在哭，眼泪是不自觉流下来的。他扯住李帝努的衣领倒向床铺，胳膊肘为了撑住上面那个人的重量而重重锤向床板，被震得发麻。  
李帝努双手撑在黄仁俊脑袋边，没有动作。黄仁俊无声地解他的衣领扣子，把他上衣拼命向上扯，随后是皮带、裤链。解到后来李帝努还没有动，黄仁俊力气都快耗光了，他就一手揪住李帝努的领子，努力仰起上半身，去够李帝努的嘴唇。一开始没有够到，只能亲到他的下巴，黄仁俊又向上，忽然开始道歉：“对不起……对不起李帝努，我不是因为讨厌你才搬家的，不是，你应该知道……搬家以后也真的给你打过很多个电话，可你都停机了……”  
黄仁俊继续说：“你还记得我们小时候吗？我们也做过照片墙，和东赫、智星一起，把那些照片贴在筒子楼下的公告栏上，其实也没几张，根本不能算是墙，但就是挺傻的……所以我一看到《日落大道》剧本的开头就决定买它了，我要拍，我想拍它……”  
“这会是部烂片。”李帝努终于出了声。  
“是，是，我知道……”黄仁俊忙不迭是地应答，没感觉有双手从后面承住了自己的重量，“我就是想拍，可我就是想拍烂片啊……没见到你之前，我只想退圈来着。”  
李帝努以为重逢那次，黄仁俊跟他说要退圈，就和对他说在香港住过几年一样，是胡诌出来诓他的。  
  
“我早就想退圈了，拍的电影没人看，用心扮演的角色没人懂，你知道那种感觉吗？红极一时，又从顶层跌落下来的感觉。”  
  
“我想搞臭所有人。”黄仁俊惨淡地笑着说，“一起拍这部电影的人，都得和我一样，最后摔进泥里，狠狠地摔，摔死了才罢休。”  
黄仁俊哭得声音都带喘：“——可是后来我不想了，我真的想拍好《日落大道》，因为我遇见了你，见到了朴……志晟，见到了李东赫……见到你，见到你之后，我改变主意了。”  
“我喜欢你……我真的真的好喜欢你。从好久好久以前开始，我就喜欢你，我后来还回去找过你，只不过你早就搬走了……搬走为什么都不跟我说呢？我还以为你不要我了……所以我就生病了，所以我才生病的。”  
  
他生病了。  
  
李帝努听他刨开心肺自白，听他说了一串“都怪你”之后，又突然开始说“都是我的错”。李帝努再也忍不住了，他把黄仁俊轻轻放在床上，双手开始快速地脱他的衣服，脱完他的，再脱自己的。黄仁俊一半身体都在床外面，双脚还踩在地上。李帝努一手把空调开了，然后握住下身就往黄仁俊身体里送。不用说，很疼，李帝努的阴茎早就被涨大了，黄仁俊被疼得从喉咙里溢出一声哼叫。  
——他这回再也没力气犟着咬紧牙关了。  
  
李帝努动作很温柔：“你说你回去找过我？”  
因为没有任何准备，黄仁俊被痛到扣着床单，指尖泛白：“去过……五年……零七个月，二十三天的时候，我有回去找你……”  
“见到谁了？”  
“……”  
“没关系，不想说也可以，我不问了。”  
一滴眼泪滑下来：“见到朴智星了……整栋楼只有他家还没搬走。”  
李帝努问：“嗯，见到他了，然后你们做什么了？”  
“我没有……没有和他做什么……我打电话，打电话叫他下楼，叫得很急……”  
“嗯，叫得很急，”李帝努把他抱起来，放到床中心，翻个身，换了个姿势，“然后呢？”  
  
“然后……”黄仁俊伸手抓住床头栏杆，握紧，“然后他很着急，我记得很着急……不，不记得了，我不记得了……”  
“……都是我的错。”他说，随后又叫了一声。  
  
李帝努俯身、侧头去亲黄仁俊的脸和床单之间溢出的眼泪，一开始还亲得到，后来黄仁俊就拒绝他这样的试探动作了。黄仁俊觉得自己此刻肯定哭得很丑，不想让任何人看见，李帝努也不行，因为他还被拦在门外，他还没拿到钥匙。  
李帝努又挺身用了点力：“黄仁俊，不是你的错。”  
“什么？”黄仁俊没听清。  
  
“我说，不是你的错。”李帝努在心里大概还原了前因后果，“所有的事情，都是巧合。”  
  
我遇见你是巧合，你搬走是巧合，我换号码是巧合，朴智星从楼上掉下来是巧合，正好被你看见更是巧合；钱锟写《日落大道》是巧合，你遇到这个本子是巧合，所有的戏里戏外的我们聚在一起，也全都是巧合。  
爱它突然降临，就是巧合。  
  
“黄仁俊……”过了很久，李帝努盘腿和黄仁俊在床上面对面坐着，月光毫无保留地从窗外倾斜进来。从进屋的第一刻开始他们就没有选择开灯，此时眼睛适应了黑暗，人竟然还能从黑暗中找出这个小方盒和白天不一样的韵味来。李帝努双手给黄仁俊擦掉眼泪，轻声哄他，然后双手抱住他，那是一个亘久、无声，内含着歉意、原谅，还有感同身受的拥抱——  
“我喜欢你……我也非常，非常喜欢你。”  
  
那是李帝努第一次对他说这个词。


End file.
